gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Company Of Elites
}} THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OTHER EITC OR NAVY GUILD Lord Benjamin Chiphazzard 21:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Lord Benjamin Chiphazzard Company Of Elites Company Of Elites is a new Eitc Guild still in the making, So far it has only one member, Since it was only officially created today. High Ranking Officers will be the first to join, Also high ranking officers must be respectful and able to keep people in order. Also they must be able to substain there position. All positions are open as of 25/11/11. If things go as planned, Almost all high ranking positions will be filled within 2 weeks. If not, Well I will probably abandon this guild and all of this will be for nothing. If you would like to join please say so in the comment section. Usually you can find Benjamin Chiphazzard at tortuga on Antassa. Also this guild has no relations to any other Eitc guilds as of 25/11/11. It might become allies with a Eitc or navy guild in the future Training Training will begin when the number of members exceeds 20. Training will be held at least twice a week, probably Monday and thursday, or anytime we can. Training is only held when nescessary, Such as when there is more new members then usual or when there is really nothing to do. Recruiting Any officer or veteran can recruit at anytime. The guildmaster usually recruits people on abassa, Well will be recruiting on abassa. Also please Dont recruit low level people, If this guild does get big, They will probably be spies. Here are the requirements to join *Be Respectful *Uniform for there rank Soldiers must have these Weapons *Bayonet *Cutlass *Pistol *dagger Ranks in the Army Enlisted men of the Army (Members) *Pre-Cadet (In Training) *Cadet *Private *Private-1st-Class *Corporal *Corporal-1st-Class *Sergeant *Co-Squad Leader *Squad-Leader *Sergeant-Major *Master-Sergeant Officers in the Army (Veterans) *First-Sergeant *2nd-Lieutenant *1st-Lieutenant *Captain *Elite-Captain *Major *Lieutenant-Colonel *Major-Colonel *Lieutenant-General *Major-General *General *High General *Elite-Of-The-Army Highest Ranking Members in the Army (Officers *Field-Marshall *2nd-Lord-Of-The-Army *1st-Lord-Of-The-Army Rank In The Navy Enlisted Men Of The Navy (Members) *Cannoneer-Seaman ( Seamen are in training) *Repair-Seaman *Cannoneer *Repairmen *Helm-Man *Helm-Master *Scout ( Spots enemy ships) *Master-Scout *Watchmen *Master-Watchmen Officers Of The Navy (Veterans) *Midshipmen *Elite-Cannoneer *Elite-Repairmen *Elite-Helm-Man *Elite-Scout *Elite-Watchmen *Commadore *Captain *Elite-Captain *Elite-Commadore *Admiral *Fleet-Admiral *Admiral-Of-The-Fleet *Elite-Admiral Highest Ranking Members In The Navy (Officers) *Lord-Admiral *2nd-Lord-Of-The-Navy *1st-Lord-Of-The-Navy Commanding Officers (Officers) *Pre-Lord *Lord *High-Lord *Master-Lord *Commanding-Lord (Highest Rank) Unique Ranks (Officers) *Company-Representative *Camp-Commander *Drill-Sergeant *Governor *Lord-Governer *Council-Leader *War-Fare Representative Uniforms (Army) Cadet to Master-Sergeant *Admiral's hat *Adventure coat (Or dingy long coat) *Plain Linen Long sleeve *embelished vest *Gold skull belt *Adventure breeches *Adventure boots First-Sergeant to Lieutenant-Colonel *Admirals hat *Adventure Coat (Or dingy long coat) *Dark red sack vest *Plain linen long sleeve *Gold skull belt *Adventure breeches *Adventure boots Major-Colonel to General *Admirals hat *Adventure coat (Or dingy long coat) *Bright yellow sack vest *Plain linen long sleeve *Gold skull belt *Adventure pants *Adventure boots High General to Elite-Of-The-Army *Admirals hat *Embroided long coat *Embelished vest *Plain linen long sleeve *Box belt *Adventure breeches *Adventure boots Field-Marshall to 1st-Lord-Of-The-Army *Admirals hat *Tourist long coat *Shop vest *Plain linen long sleeve *Gold skull belt *Adventure breeches *Blue fur top boots or Adventure boots Uniforms (Navy) Cannoneer-Seaman to Master-Watchmen *Rough tricone *Red cotton jacket *Embelished vest *Box belt *Plain linen long sleeve *Plain cotton highwaters *Comfy boots Midshipmen to Elite-Admiral *Rough tricone *Evening jacket *Plain linen long sleeve *Gold skull belt *Plain cotton highwaters *Adventure boots Lord-Admiral to 1st-Lord-Of-The-Navy *Rough tricone *Swabbies jacket *sack vest *Plain linen long sleeve *plain cotton highwaters *Blue fur top boots or Adventure boots Commanding Officers *Commanding officers may wear anything they want. Notes *26/11/11, Did minor tweaks to ranks & uniforms *26/11/11, Added Unique Ranks Gallery 150px-4509807.png Unloading.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-25 19-07-23.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-25 22-16-07.jpg Screenshot 2011-11-26 15-40-19.jpg Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO